


An Eagle's Feather

by UnknwnIdentity



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Child Abandonment, Gen, Griffins, Happy Ending, Original Character(s), Sad and Happy, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknwnIdentity/pseuds/UnknwnIdentity
Summary: Female cats will adopt other animals if their own litter dies, who says a Griffin can't do the same
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	An Eagle's Feather

**Author's Note:**

> First work in an extremely long time with the he help of a friend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher, for reading anand correcting it!  
> This is for a character I made in the spur of the moment because I love Griffins and wanted a soft cursed boy.
> 
> Griff's bio: Human/Griffin Hybrid  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/10WRTWmavIXS1OL7OMtkXZIHtuI2-dFBiWe6ZMy_KKKs/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Griff's pinboard:   
> https://pin.it/b5r3a42jzuttot

A boy that was supposed to grow up into a strong blacksmith like his father, one that would of learned how to forge and become flush with coin. Possibly a blacksmith for witchers and other monster slayers, a way to make the best of life. But the boy was never given that chance, no, the chance was ruined for him from his father leaving before his birth and his mother betraying a sorceress. How stupid that woman was for telling witch hunters where that sorceress lives, the same sorceress that helped save the woman from wounds and pregnancy. 

His mother's pregnancy was going to lead to a miscarriage but the sorceress saved him, only to get killed in the end. The mistake that his mother made gave the boy wings of an white bellied sea eagle, brown iris of an eagle, and retractable sharp teeth and claws. Rumors went around town, people turned their heads from his mother and stayed away from the house as they didn't want to be near something that was cursed.

Already calling the unborn child horrid names, putting more fear in each other as the rumors got worse. The sorceress died from a pyre, burned to death before he was born so his curse was doomed to be permanent.

* * *

His mother tried everything to lift the curse before his birth but no others trusted her and closed their doors, leaving her alone with a soon-to-be mutant son. There was no lifting the curse since no one else could but the sorceress who had cast it, though no one said that so the mother would betray the woman again. When he was finally born into the cruel world, his mother was overcome with absolute horror and disgust as he had small spouts of wings on his back that were no bigger than his arms and odd feathers that grew behind his ears. 

The only nurse who helped her, screamed and ran out of the room, never seeing something so horrendous in her life. His mother's overwhelming disgust and guilt of what she did to him made her wrap him up in thin and scratchy cloth a day after his birth, without a second thought, and walked away from the town to leave him deep in the woods where the moon casted shadows. With the awful intentions of letting him be eaten by the creatures and other monsters of the night, wanting the abomination that she made to be away from the world.

She never looked back, even when his cries sounded like an odd mixture of human and Griffin. Crying for the warmth to come back as the night's cold started to bite at his small fingers and thin skin that even his wings couldn't keep the warmth in. He cried and cried, wailing with tears running down the sides of his face for any warmth, any love that he has never felt in his already very short life. His tiny hands trying to grab at his long gone mother, the only thing around him now was grass and the cracking of branches. The cold nipping harshly against his poor skin, his small throat was sore from crying for so long. Still hot tears rolled down the sides of his face as the baby heard more sticks cracking, the remaining sound of wings flapping before an odd shape took form in his vision.....

* * *

The boy laughed, running around the nest with his mother's fallen feather. "Mama!" He giggled as he felt her wing blocking his path and bringing him close to her warm body. "No fun." Grumbling and hugged her, his face rubbing against the smaller fur on her stomach as she laid on her side. It was late afternoon, having a full day of running out the nest and into the forest where he had harvested berries for dinner. The bowl rested on the other side so there was no chance of it getting tipped over by him playing.

His wings stretched out as far as they could go from his mother starting to groom and pull out the loose feathers. Closing his eyes and relaxed, "I don't wanna sleep.." Whining as he rubbed his cheek against her side, "I'm the big bad Griff!" Saying with courage before getting hushed with her grumble caw. Griff couldn't speak to his mother like a human can, but he understood her like any other Griffin would. She loved him and he loved her, she wasn't his birth mother but she is his true mother. A mother that would protect and love unconditionally, and Griff would do the same. Yawning as his wing went slack after she finished cleaning the feathers with the oil that secreted out of their glands by the base of their wings. Moving over so his other wing could get the same treatment, still not knowing how to clean his mother's wings just as well as he was only a boy, no older than six years old. His eyes started to droop as the wind blew in between the trees. 


End file.
